Electric
by Judithan
Summary: John has never been one to do these kinds of things, but I figure that it couldn't hurt to ask. John x Sollux. Lemon. One shot.


Electric.

Summary: John has never been one to do these kinds of things, but I figure that it couldn't hurt to ask. John x Sollux. Lemon. One shot.

I do not own Homestuck.

Warning: Phone sex ahoy!

(x)

I've been doing this for hours – turning back and forth, glaring at my ceiling. Even during Sburb, I've never had any issues with sleeping. Granted, during Sburb I had a recupperacoon, and not a mattress, but I've had this human contraption for nearly a year now, and up until now, it's been a pleasant experience. However, I seem to have been placed under a spell of insomnia, and it's nearly four in the morning, and I'm still not tired.

Because this is a first for me, even when I would have visions of death and destruction, I have no idea what I could do to sleep easier. However, I know that my Moirail constantly suffers from insomnia, considering how unaccustomed he was and still is to death, so I decide that calling him is the easiest solution at this point. It's times like these that I'm thankful for the time zone differences.

The phone rings a few times before he picks up.

"Hey, Sollux, what's up?" A pang of guilt hits me as he sounds groggy, almost like I woke him up. However, I quickly ignore that; consider that it's only eleven at night, where he lives.

"Nothing much -I can't thleep." Before I can stop myself, I sound more pissed off than I mean to, and I physically cringe, closing my eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, really? Well, did you try drinking warm milk? That almost always works for me." This time, he sounds pleasant, if only just a little hurt. I make a mental reminder to make it up sometime in one of our feelings jams. Sitting up, I make a strange face, which I quickly remind myself does nothing, since he can't see me.

"Warm… milk? John, why would I drink thomething dethignated for nurthing grubth?" He laughs gently at my comment, almost to the point of becoming obnoxious. At this, I grip my comforter and seethe a little bit.

"It's supposed to be comforting, but since you have too much pride to do that, why not count sheep?" Goddamn humans and their irritating rituals that I don't understand. I grip the comforter harder, and regret it, as I've left yet another hole in it. I silently seethed and make a mental note to file down my claws later.

"What do woolbeatfs have to do with thleeping?"

"You are really difficult, you know that?" John sounds exasperated, but gives me a hearty chuckle anyway –like a mother with a difficult child. I quickly scratch that reference and try to forget that I ever made it in the first place.

"Yeah, I've been told that. Mostly by Eridan." Just mentioning the sea-dweller makes my blood boil, but I quickly ignore the feeling. I'm trying to get to sleep, not have some casual chat about my kismesis. I told him such, and he took a second to think of another alternative.

"Well, uh, you could always," He paused, stammering all the while. "you know…" Even though I couldn't see him, I could hear the embarrassment in his voice, and it took me all of two seconds to figure out what he was implying. He tried to add a light chuckle at the end of it, but I could tell he was embarrassed.

"I guetth I could do that." I said, almost quieting myself. An idea formed in my head, a lovely little idea that made me want to throw myself on a stake. John had never been one to do these kinds of things, but I figure that it couldn't hurt to ask. "Wanna help?" I could literally hear him splutter, and I knew just how rosy his cheeks were getting.

"W-what?! Are you serious?" This disheartened me a tad, simply because of how surprised –appauled, I told myself- he was at the idea.

"I thought you were offering." I just laughed it off, but internally I was a bit disappointed that he was rejecting the idea so quickly. Couldn't be helped, though, considering how his Matesprit would probably skin me alive for even suggesting this.

"Oh, uhm, well, I suppose it couldn't hurt anything. I mean, you did say that Moirail's can pail, right?" And just like that, my heart nearly stopped. However, this time it was a positive thing.

"Yeah, Moirailth can pail, uthually they don't, but what do we care?" I cackled for a few seconds, but quickly stopped myself as I felt I was mimicking Terezi. Dragon-wenches aside, I was quickly working on removing my sleep-pants –pajamas, I believe is what humans call them– and began working on my underpants.

"Well, uh, I've never done this before –actually I did try one time with Karkat, but he just ended up going off on a rant, but that's besides the point." He hummed softly at the end, and just the sound made shivers go down my spine. Almost eagerly, I grabbed my bulge –slightly wet, by default– and began stroking it. The feeling of the first contact with it was always new, no matter how many times it happened, and each time I ended up letting out a dirty, porn-star moan.

"Woah, getting real feisty, now, Sollux." He chuckled, but I could hear rustling in the background, followed by a quiet groan. I never really imagined him being loud, when it came to self-pleasuring, but it was astounding how nearly silent he was. Just thinking of him, stroking himself to my voice, was enough to get some juices flowing, and before I even realized it, my bulge had wrapped itself around my wrist, my fingers circling around my entrance. I always enjoyed a little bit of foreplay.

"Look who'th talking, John." My voice was getting more hushed, and as I finally did push two digits into my hole, I let out a content groan that I _know_ got him aroused.

"Talk dirty to me." It was obvious he was enjoying himself, just from how lightly he said something so perverted. I smirked at this, thinking of something to say that would get him moaning.

"You want dirty, huh? Well, the next time I thee you, I'm going to push you into a clothet, and I'm going to fuck you tho hard you, you won't be able to thtand up thtraight. You'll beg for me, as I move inthide you, making you moan and groan like a fucking girl." At this, both he and I quickly understood just how bad I needed to get laid. Even though it hadn't been more than two weeks since I had shown Eridan how much I own him and his body, I think I just wanted John badly enough to make this become a thing. He let out an appreciative groan, almost like he actually wanted that to happen.

"What else would you do to me?" Honestly, I never pegged him for being the girl in a relationship, but I figured that he was just playing along. The tone of his voice, though, really got me going. I was stroking my bulge with such ferocity, and I could feel the pressure building inside of me. I clamped my eyes shut, and just as I was hearing John moaning into the phone, I imagined him, underneath me, making beautiful faces of ecstasy as I penetrated him.

"I would shove my bulge deep inthide of you, and you'd be tho aroused by it that you wouldn't have any choithe but to moan my name, louder and louder. You'd be filled to the brim with my bulge, and you would love it tho much, begging for more. I would bite at your neck, leaving little markth for everyone to thee." He hummed at this, and the sound was music to my ears, as I felt my body tensing up, almost at its peak. I was breathing heavily, my bulge oozing with yellow precum.

"Oh, god, Sollux. I would scream for you to fuck me harder, and deeper. Over and over." Just from how he was half-moaning everything, I could tell he was close. I imagined him, glistening with sweat, eyes wild with lust. The image was like electricity, and it shook my whole body. With one final plea of my name, I could hear him groan out what I assumed was his finale, his breathing becoming heavy, but steady.

"John, I-" And just like that, I felt my body tensing with pleasure, cum running down my bulge, in-between my fingers, and down onto the bed sheet. If I wasn't busy feeling a rush of ecstasy, I might have sworn, but I couldn't be bothered to. We stayed like this for a few moments, neither one of us saying a thing. He broke the silence.

"So, uh, wanna do this again tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I do. I think I'll finally be able to thleep now, too."

"Well, good night."

I never slept better.

(x)

I fucking HATE Sollux's lisp and writing it is just pure hell. Like, if Hell is doing one thing for eternity, my personal Hell would be writing dialog with Sollux as the main character. THAT IS HOW MUCH I HATE HIS LISP.

Anyway, I really dig Sollux and John as Moirails, but with some benefits, and it doesn't help that my headcanon for Moirails is that they do pail, so bluh. Flame me if you want, I give zero fucks. In fact, I would enjoy it. Just make sure to use proper grammar and spelling. How embarrassing would it be if you didn't?

Feel free to review, flame, or rant! I just want some feedback~

(Please know, I have never engaged in phone sex, so if anyone feels that this needs a bit of revising, please feel free to let me know. I'm always up for learning new things.)


End file.
